Ryan
Ryan is a main character of Mecard. He first appears in Something in Common. He is voiced by Nicolas Roye in the English Dub. Personal Appearance Ryan has orange fire-like hair. He wear a red shirt with a yellow X in the middle. He wears a white jacket some black and white lines that can be seen around it, and colored blue on the inside. He wears red fingerless gloves on his hands. He also wears dark gray pants with some light gray knee pad like things (whatever they are) and has dark blue/grayish boots. Personality Ryan can be cold as he is with taking Mecardimals, and he can be unfair seen when Ryan was trying to tame Shuma with Alta racing against him (even though nothing was said about the race being fair). He can be confident and sometimes a tough guy, and will get mad if anyone tries to get in his way or is mistaken for being part of Black Reef. List of Mecardimals owned by Ryan Alta '(2-current): Alta is a Red Hall Mecardimal tamed by Ryan in Episode 2 (making him Ryan's first known Mecardimal) when he first arrived to Earth. His robot form resembles an Eagle. His robot form also resembles Phoenix, one of Jason's Mecardimals. '''Shuma '(3-current): Shuma is a Red Hall Mecardimal tamed by Ryan in Episode 3 after Alta "unfairly" won a race against him because of Evan blocking him causing him to lose though nothing was said about the race being fair. His robot form resembles a normal robot-like figure like Evan. He is shown/seems to be a Mecardimal that can go really fast being based off an F-1 Car. 'Momoru '(8, 9, 11-current): Momoru is a Red Hall Mecardimal tamed by Ryan most likely in Episode 8 off-screen since when Tador went to find Jason to be tamed and bring him to Momoru to tame him as well but Ryan found him first and told Momoru about Jason and Isobel etc. So Momoru went with Ryan. Though he was claimed by Isobel in Episode 9 after losing to King Jaws he was claimed back by Ryan in Episode 11 after losing to Alta. His robot form resembles a golem. Even though Momoru belongs to Ryan and Tador belongs to Jason they are still friends no matter what. 'Prince Kong '(12, 14-current): Prince Kong is a Red Hall Mecardimal (Black Reef while with Van Dine or Dabby and Dana) that was tamed by him in Episode 12 when he, Jason, and Isobel were trying to tame as many Mecardimals as they can. A short time after, after losing a battle against Van Dine and Tanatos and was claimed by Van Dine. Though in Episode 14 after being stolen by Dabby and Dana and losing to Fion he was claimed back by Ryan. His robot form resembles a gorilla. Prince Kong is known to act royal having prince in his name.. '''Fion (14-22, 43): Fion is a Black Reef Mecardimal (Red Hall while with Ryan) that was originally tamed by Ryan in Episode 14 after finding Juliet's Phone for her, and locking up the escaped lion at the zoo with the help of Fion getting the lion in the cage. Though after Ryan, Fion, Isobel, and Octa lost to El Topo, Babel, Dabby, and Geryon, El Topo claimed Fion. He was later reclaimed from Jealousia in Episode 43. His robot form resembles a lion. He is said to be the true king of the jungle. 'Murus '(16-current): Murus is a Red Hall Mecardimal that was tamed by Ryan in Episode 16 after finding him on a bridge above train tracks. His robot form resembles a bear. He is known to run off sometimes. 'Dracha/Parrie '(18-current): Parrie (formerly known as Dracha) is a Red Hall Mecardimal that was tamed by Ryan in Episode 18 after completing Parrie's test. His robot form resembles a dragonfly. He has the abilities to see 10 times farther, teleport people, and open alternate realities. In Episode 18 he was originally known as Dracha but is later called Parrie in Episode 25 and most likely beyond due to unknown reasons. Former Mecardimals 'Evan '(2-4): Evan is a Blue City Mecardimal (Red Hall while with Ryan) that was claimed by Ryan in Episode 2 after winning after Alta beat Evan in a battle. He was later reclaimed by Jason in Episode 4 after being beat by Phoenix. 'Stronghorn '(15): Stronghorn is a Blue City Mecardimal (Red Hall while with Ryan) that was originally tamed by Ryan most likely in Episode 15 off-screen, though after losing to Jason and Mothton later in the episode he was claimed by Jason. His robot form resembles a bull. He and Mothton are good friends, and both have a crush on Mirinae. Trivia * Ryan is the second prince of Red Hall. * His Mecardimal launching quote is "Trample over him/her/them, ." Category:Characters Category:Main characters